frostyfireshungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline (Deviation Series)
A timeline of the major events in this series. Timeline 1446 P.A. *Panem is established. 1522 P.A. *The Hunger Games are instituted. 1597 P.A. *The Hunger Games are abolished. 1640 P.A. *Katniss Everdeen dies. 1642 P.A. * The Third Rebellion ends with the loyalists' victory 1643 P.A. *'January 14th: '''The Hunger Games are reinstituted. *'July:' Veira Faustus' uncle is killed in the 1st Hunger Games. *'July:' Anahita Parthenie wins the 1st Hunger Games. 1644 P.A. *'July:' Sylvie Linden wins the 2nd Hunger Games. *Amethyst Forlon is born. (July 1643-July 1644) 1645 P.A. *'July:' Armin and Destry Torkili win the 3rd Hunger Games. *'Late-September:' Bryony Linden is born. *Xolani Satine is born. (July 1644-July 1645) *Mayuri Odelle is born. (July 1644-July 1645) *Zephyrin Greer is born. (July 1644-July 1645) *Taneli Masarie is born. (July 1644-July 1645) 1646 P.A. *'July:' Makari Amazu's father is killed in the 4th Hunger Games. *'July:' Daedalus Brantlie wins the 4th Hunger Games. *Veira Faustus is born. (July 1645-July 1646) *Eulalia Psy is born. (July 1645-July 1646) *Laelia Lantbruk is born. (July 1645-July 1646) *Makari Amazu is born. (July 1645-July 1646) *Isidore Crusoe is born. (July 1645-July 1646) 1647 P.A. *'July 17:' Fresia Blodwyn is born on the fourth day of the 5th Hunger Games. *'July:' Fresia Blodwyn's father is killed in the 5th Hunger Games. *'July:' Poppi Blodwyn wins the 5th Hunger Games. *Honoria Brantlie is born. (July 1646-July 1647) *Lark Deveraux is born. (July 1646-July 1647) *Juniper Anatole is born. (July 1646-July 1647) *Nadina Windlass is born. (July 1646-July 1647) 1648 P.A. *'July:' Chrysa Mansueta wins the 6th Hunger Games *Lorcan Estrelle is born. (July 1647-July 1648) *Kaia Palani is born. (July 1647-July 1648) *Farah Cybele is born. (July 1647-July 1648) 1649 P.A. *'July:' Fergus Tancredo wins the 7th Hunger Games. *Skagen Matisse is born. (July 1648-July 1649) *Emeri Malloy is born. (July 1648-July 1649) 1650 P.A. *'July:' Amara Copperdust wins the 8th Hunger Games *Jenikka Amias is born. (July 1649-July 1650) *Havan Thorpe is born. (July 1649-July 1650) 1651 P.A. *'July:' Amandine Cybele is killed in the 9th Hunger Games. *'July:' Lar Verrucosis wins the 9th Hunger Games. *Octavian Espen is born. (July 1650-July 1651) 1652 P.A. *'July:' Taneli Masarie's half-sister is killed in the 10th Hunger Games. *'July:' Myriam Deidre wins the 10th Hunger Games. 1653 P.A. *'July:' Baize Edmonia wins the 11th Hunger Games 1654 P.A. *'July:' Emeric Devere wins the 12th Hunger Games 1655 P.A. *'July:' Isidore Crusoe's sister is killed in the 13th Hunger Games. *'July:' Coilee Namaka wins the 13th Hunger Games. 1656 P.A. *'July:' Havan Thorpe's adoptive sister is killed in the 14th Hunger Games. *'July:' Flick Hewlitt wins the 14th Hunger Games. 1657 P.A. *'July:' Petrovna Matisse is killed in the 15th Hunger Games. *'July:' Jenikka Amias' brother is killed in the 15th Hunger Games. *'July:' Adamaris Fidele wins the 15th Hunger Games. 1658 P.A. *'July 14:' Artus Estrelle is killed in the 16th Hunger Games. *'July:' Xolani Satine's cousin is killed in the 16th Hunger Games. *'July:' Leith Taliesin and Bronsen Raede win the 16th Hunger Games. 1659 P.A. *'July:' Tycho Searling's brother is killed in the 17th Hunger Games. *'July:' Nadina Windlass' best friend/"orphan mother" is killed in the 17th Hunger Games. *'July:' Ooma Villette wins the 17th Hunger Games. 1660 P.A. *'July 11:' Clio Ottilie is killed in the 18th Hunger Games. *'July:' Juniper Anatole's half-brother is killed in the 18th Hunger Games. *'July:' Gania Spalding wins the 18th Hunger Games. 1661 P.A. *'July:' Kelila, Mayuri Odelle's cousin, is killed in the 19th Hunger Games. *'July:' Emeri Malloy's dance partner is killed in the 19th Hunger Games. *'July:' Matvei Zaltana wins the 19th Hunger Games. 1662 P.A. *'July:' Verne, Tycho Searling's best friend, is killed in the 20th Hunger Games. *'July:' Cisco Deveraux is killed in the 20th Hunger Games *'July:' Cordelle Vitka wins the 20th Hunger Games. 1663 P.A. *'July 7:' The events of Part I of Anguish: The 21st Hunger Games take place. *'July 8-13:''' The events of Part II of Anguish: The 21st Hunger Games take place.